


Sharing Time

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Microwave, champagne, play</p><p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p><p>Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sharing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Microwave, champagne, play
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

After their last date, he found that he was rather surprised by Molly. Never in a thousand years would he have seen or dreamed that she could pole dance, particularly with the amount of talent she displayed. Apparently his brother was not the only one who missed something. Perhaps he should surprise her by playing the classic guitar for her, he’s moderately certain that she does not know that he plays it. Probably thinks he plays only concert or orchestra instruments without considering the fact that the classic guitar was played in orchestras.

She was due over after work for dinner and possibly even planning on staying the night since they had been seeing each other for nearly nine months now. Occasionally they spent the entire night at the others flat, though they did stay at his more often than hers since it had a bigger bed.

Despite how short of a time they had been dating he was considering asking her to move in. They both have crazy schedules and understand that about the other. Still, he is nervous about asking, maybe it is too soon?

Shaking his head, he sets to making dinner and humming as he does so, he has planned it out so that it will go well with champagne, but he is moderately certain that it is not the type of dinner to be reheated in the microwave so he hopes that all gets well so that she can enjoy it to the full effect.

By the time she knocks at the door, he is in the last steps of preparing their dinner. Since she has a key he does not open it, instead staying focused since he knows she will let herself in. Moments later she is walking in the door with her little overnight bag which warms his heart. It means that she desires to stay the night.

“Hello Mycroft,” she greets him, coming up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist as she lays her head against his back. “Have a good day?”

He nods, “I did, it was productive,” he answers with a small smile even though she cannot actually see it, she can hear it in his voice, “How was your day?”

Smiling into the back of his shirt, she rubs her cheek against his back for a minute before replying, “It was saddening but good.”

For a few minutes further they stay like that while he does the last checks before he announces, “Dinner,” pausing for a minute he considers it before stating, “If you wish to sit down I will bring you a plate.”

She lets go and steps back, nodding once as she answers, “Alright, need me to take anything?”

He shakes his head, “No I can handle it.”

Smiling, she leaves the kitchen heading into the dining room and carefully considering the nervousness that she sees in her lover and friend. She is not sure why he is nervous, this is not the first time he has invited her over dinner or that she had brought a go bag in case he wanted her to stay over. Maybe it is dinner? No, he’s a good cook so that cannot be it. Well he would tell her when he was ready.

A few minutes later he is in the room with a small trolley with their dinner, wine glasses, and champagne. Dinner goes smoothly, full of light flirting and gentle questions. It’s the kind of dinner that both of them enjoy.

After dinner he shows her to the living room, and his nervousness seems to increase.

“Sit here please,” he requests as he motions her to his sofa.

She does so, watching as he heads over to the small closet by the door before returning with a guitar much to her amazement. Settling on the other end of the sofa he precedes to playing, most the songs are more of the classical style but some are a bit more upbeat. One song after another he plays, his focus seeming to be everywhere but on her. Through it all she smiles and occasionally hums along with songs she knows, her eyes drifted shut as she appreciates the music.

When he finally stops she opens her eyes to inquire, “That was beautiful, hopefully that is not why you were antsy tonight?”

He flushes lightly as he gives a small shake of his head. “It is not, though I am happy you have enjoyed, I wished to ask if would consider moving in at your convenience?” He’s nervous of her answer, worried she is not going to take it right.

Her small smile blooms in a massive, beaming smile and she is up, out of the seat before he can blink. A minute later she is throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

He blinks a few times, arms coming up to hug her back as he tentatively confirms, “That is a yes?”

Letting go for a moment she gives him a steady look. “Of course it is! I didn’t expect you to ask any time soon but I am so happy you did.” She replies happily before returning to hugging him.

Slowly a smile curves his lips as he relaxes and hugs her back.


End file.
